Thomas/Mad Jack the Pirate (Mad Thomas the Pirate Engine)
Cast * Thomas as Mad Jack (Thomas and Mad Jack are both the main characters, and Thomas was rude in a few episodes) * Edward as Snuk (Edward and Snuk are both smart, wear blue, nice, kind and are good friends to Thomas and Mad Jack) * Spencer as Flash Dashing (Spencer and Flash Dashing are both strong and mean to Thomas, Mad Jack, Edward, and Snuk) * Mavis as Matilda - (Mavis and Matilda are both have names starting with "Ma") * Duncan as Angus Dagnabit - (Duncan and Angus Dagnabit are both stubborn) * Percy as Sternly Ed Nerdwood - (Sternly Ed Nerdwood's voice suits Percy) * Donald as Boiling Point * Douglas as Sterrol Flynn * Sir Handel as Scuffy Skunk - (Sir Handel and Scuffy Skunk are both named begins with the letter 'S') * Diesel as Sir Pansalot - (both devious) * Dart as Count Draclia * Daisy as Victoria - (Daisy and Victoria are both the main female villains) * Emily as Princess Penelope - (Emily and Princess Penelope are both beautiful) * Diesel 10 as Uncle Mortimer - (Diesel 10 and Uncle Mortimer are both strong and evil) * Lady as Magic Pink Fairy - (Lady and Magic Pink Fairy are both magical) * Smudger as Sir Percy * Troublesome Trucks and Evil Diesels as the Biclops, Tribe, Police, Crustacians, and Snow Trolls * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chuck the Imitation Crab - (Casey Jr. and Chuck the Imitation Crab are both named begins with the letter 'C') * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as the Giant - (Montana and the Giant are both powerful) * Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Ted the Bear * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jean Clad * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Art * Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Scabby Doo * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Stewey * Genie (from Aladdin) as The Johnny * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fuzzy * Murdoch as Darsh the Dragon - (Murdoch and Darsh the Dragon are both big, strong, and powerful) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Dinosaur - (Cerberus and Dinosaur are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Gallery Thomas'Train35.png|Thomas as Mad Jack It'sEdward'sExploit39.png|Edward as Snuk GordonAndSpencer32.png|Spencer as Flash Dashing Mavis36.png|Mavis as Matilda PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Angus Dagnabit PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Sternly Ed Nerdwood TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Boiling Point DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Sterrol Flynn No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Scuffy Skunk PopGoestheDiesel19.png|Diesel as Sir Pansalot MrDart.png|Dart as Count Draclia It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Victoria Emily (TTTE).png|Emily as Princess Penelope MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Uncle Mortimer ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Magic Pink Fairy SmudgerModel.png|Smudger as Sir Percy TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks TheDayoftheDiesels336.png|and The Evil Diesels as the Biclops, Tribe, Police, Crustacians, and Snow Trolls It's casey jones on casey jr by jeffersonfan99-dc295te.jpg|Casey Jr. as Chuck the Imitation Crab Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as the Giant Winnie the Pooh in The Tigger Movie.jpeg|Pooh as Ted the Bear Farnsworth.png|Farnsworth as Jean Clad Johnny.png|Johnny as Art Scooby Doo From Be Cool Scooby Doo.png|Scooby Doo as Scabby Doo Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Stewey Genie.png|Genie as The Johnny Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Fuzzy Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Darsh the Dragon Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Dinosaur (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017